


The Prime Minister

by Mlr96



Series: The Two Doctors [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spencer Reid Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: Twelfth in The Two Doctors series about Dr. Spencer Reid, a genius, an FBI Agent, a profiler and a Time Lord.Story #12, Part 1:That night was, by far, the worst night Spencer had ever had. And seeing as he was over half a millennia old that was saying something.Part 2:For almost any species in the universe, spending long periods of time alone in a small space would be mind-numbing, but for telepathic or semi-telepathic species such as Time Lords, not being in the presence of others was even worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the series 3 finale episodes so much. So, so much. I had them planned in my mind when this story was just an idea.
> 
> With that said, sorry for the long wait, Real Life seems to be consuming more and more of my time lately. But I can assure you that I will not abandon this story (or any of my stories, for that matter).

That night was, by far, the worst night Spencer had ever had. And seeing as he was over half a millennia old that was saying something.

He woke up several times during that night, either screaming or crying out of his drug-induced haze. Every time, his body was covered in cold sweat and he was shivering under the thin blanket the Master placed over him.

He didn’t know where he was, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the Master’s calm voice lulling him back to sleep as he injected another doze of the drug into his body.

The first time he was up with his mind partly clear was at noon. The Master was there, as he was every other time he woke up, only this time he was offering him food instead of Dilaudid.

He ate quietly, making sure to avoid the eyes of the Time Lord before him. When he was done, he was surprised to see the Master handing him a phone.

“You need to talk to your team,” he said. “We wouldn’t want them to worry, now, would we?”

The threat was clear in his voice, and Spencer’s hand was shaking as he reached out for the phone and dialed Morgan’s number.

“Hey, kid, how’s Britain?”

“Cold,” Spencer said, fighting to keep the shaking out of his voice. “Really, rain at July is just unacceptable.”

“So you’ve said before.”

There was something relaxing about talking to Morgan without needing to think about everything that was wrong with his situation. And, simultaneously, it was unnerving to know that one wrong word would put Morgan’s life – as well as everyone that Spencer cared for – in danger.

“So, how are thing over the sea?”

“Pretty much the same,” Morgan shrugged. “There were no new cases in the past few days, and we’re all keeping an ear out to see who won the election in Britain. How’re things at your end? Must be stressful, with it being Election Day.”

“It’s about how you’d expect it to be,” Spencer lied. “Been busy since the morning… though I guess it’s only just morning for you guys, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Morgan laughed. “Only got to the office about an hour ago. Things looking good for your… friend?”

It was clear that Morgan still remembered his conversation with Spencer the month before. The one where Spencer admitted that the Master wasn’t really his friend, and that he’d make a terrible Prime Minister.

“Things are going well,” Spencer replied. “If everything goes according to the polls, we should have good news by tonight.”

_Bad news. If the Master won, it will be terrible news. For Spencer, for Morgan, for the Doctor… it will be terrible news for everyone one Earth._

_But they won’t know it until it will be too late._

“I’m… glad to hear that. So, when will you be back home?”

“In a few days, I suppose.” Even Spencer didn’t believe himself, but he went on anyway, “I don’t suppose there will be much reason for me to stay after the elections. I suppose Harry will be quite busy, too… with him having a country to run and all.”

_With him having a whole world to wreak havoc to from a legitimate position of power._

“I’ll see you in a couple of days, then.”

The relief in Morgan’s voice was clear, and even without the threat on his life Spencer didn’t think he’d have been able to tell him the truth.

“I’ll see you,” he promised.

Or, rather, he didn’t. Because if there was one part of the Professor that remained the same for all of his incarnations, Spencer Reid included, it was that he never broke a promise.

.

The next time Spencer had a retrieve from the influences of the drug was late that night. Managing to drag himself out of the bed the Master placed him in, he moved to turn the TV on, shivering as he saw pictures of the Master's party.

It was official. Harold Saxon was officially elected and declared as Britain's Prime Minister. He knew that from this point onwards, things would only get worse.

With his entire body shaking from the aftereffects of the drug and the beginning of rehab symptoms, he dreaded to think how much worse it could possibly get for him.

With shaking hands, he reached out to pick up his phone. His fingers dialed the number of their own accord, the phone moving to his ear despite the coherent part of his brain protesting that it was a terrible idea.

Prentiss picked up after the second dial.

“Spencer?” she asked. She sounded tired and Spencer glanced at the clock to see how late it was. A little over three in the morning, which meant it was just past 10pm in Quantico. “Spencer, is everything okay?”

“No.” The word left his mouth before he could stop it. His voice was shaking – _he_ was shaking and he felt like he might cry if he didn’t get everything off his chest. “Things are not okay, Emily, and it’s only going to get worse. Something bad is gonna happen. I don’t know what, but it’s gonna happen soon. In the next couple of days, probably.”

“Spencer, what are you –?”

“I need you to listen to me, because this is important,” Spencer cut her off. “It all comes down to Harold Saxon. You have to tell UNIT – use your old contacts. You have to tell them that Harold Saxon is not human!”

“Oh,” an all-too-familiar voice sighed, making Spencer freeze. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Agent Prentiss.”

Spencer looked at the TV again, making sure that the video of Saxon’s winning party was still there only to see the small word at the bottom of the screen, the one he previously didn’t notice.

_Rebroadcast._

“Put her on speaker, Professor,” the Master said. “Or did Mummy never tell you that it’s impolite to keep secrets from company?”

“Leave her alone,” Spencer growled. “Leave all of them alone.”

“Or what?”

With two long strides, the Master was before Spencer, grabbing the phone from his hand. A sharp blow followed, sending Spencer crashing to the ground.

“Spencer?” Emily asked from the other end of the line. “Spencer, are you okay?”

“I’m afraid Spencer can’t talk at the moment,” the Master said, putting the call on speaker as two of the Master’s thugs came in and pulled Spencer up. “You see, when naughty boys break the rules, they’re being put in timeout. And our dear Professor has been very, _very_ naughty.”

“What have you done to him?”

“Oh, nothing…” the Master sighed. “Yet. I’m afraid I can’t tell you much more at this point of time, but I will say this – be careful who you tell of this conversation.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Emily all but spat.

“Oh, but you should be,” the Master smiled. “You see, as of two hours ago, Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss is in my people’s custody. I have people constantly watching Bennington Sanitarium, as well as forces undercover in Officer LaMontagne’s station ready to act on a single order. And that’s without mentioning the men following Haley and Jack Hotchner, Agent Morgan’s mother and sisters, all three of Agent Rossi’s ex-wives and Agent Garcia’s step-siblings. All it takes is one word from me, and they’re all dead.”

“You’re lying.”

“Wanna bet?”

Spencer could barely breathe. They were in danger, all of them were in mortal danger, and it was all because of him.

“Emily –”

“Hush now, Professor,” the Master said. “The grownups are talking. So,” he went on, turning back to the phone, “what do you say, Emily? Do you really want to test my power?”

“You’ll pay for this,” Emily replied, her voice shaking.

“Well, here’s the thing,” the Master smirked. “I really won’t. Lock him up,” he told the thugs as he shut the phone, turning to look at Spencer. “I think our friend here needs to learn what happens when you disobey orders.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Spencer said. “The Doctor will stop you. Just like he always does.”

“Not this time,” the Master smiled. “Because this time, _I_ have you on my side. Not _him_. Take him away,” he added. “And give him a dose every time he misbehaves, including one for this little mishap. I think a day in confinement should be enough to remind him who’s in charge now.”

“Yes, Master,” the thugs replied, one of them giving Spencer a sharp blow to the head to knock him unconscious.

The last thing he saw before darkness took over was the Master’s face smiling down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait between updates! My life is just so hectic at the moment... would you believe this is the first time I had been on my computer since I last updated?
> 
> Anyways, I've got the third and last part of this story already written, and am going to make sure I could upload it from my phone, in case I won't have access to my computer again. Expect it up tomorrow night or Sunday morning at the latest.

Confinement was _hell_.

For almost any species in the universe, spending long periods of time alone in a small space would be mind-numbing, but for telepathic or semi-telepathic species such as Time Lords, not being in the presence of others was even worse.

Even during his time with Tobias Hankel, when the man used Karovian smoke to meddle with Spencer’s telepathic abilities, it wasn’t so bad. This time it wasn’t that he was mentally cut off from everyone else – he was overly aware of the fact that there was no one close enough for him to reach.

Once the effects of the drug the thugs injected him with lessened, he couldn’t shut his mind again. He woke up in the morning when one of them came in to bring him food, and couldn’t go back to sleep afterwards. Lost within the maze of his mind, he was close to screaming out in frustration when the other one came in for lunch.

There wasn’t any real contact between them, and the man’s thoughts were quite simple, but it was better than the hours between his meals.

The silence in his head was maddening.

In the early hours of the afternoon, while Spencer was desperately trying to go back to sleep, that voices finally managed to cut through the blocks that the Master put up.

“Dear god!” a woman called out.

“Who is that?” a man asked in shock.

“Oh my – Spencer!”

He could feel their presence around him – two women and a man – but there was nothing he could do to stop the hand that reached out from touching him.

_A little girl laughing with her sister at a ballet class, not paying attention to the instructor when she threatened to talk to their parents. A teenager locking her room as screams come from downstairs, the sounds of her parents fighting. A young woman fighting so hard to prove she has a worth in a world that refuses to accept it, meeting one shut door after the other –_

“Tish!”

Spencer pulled away, trying to get out of reach only for his head to hit the wall. The woman, who he now recognized to be Tish, Martha’s sister, backed away violently.

“What the _hell_ just happened?!”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to, I… I tried to stop it.”

“Are you okay?” Tish’s mother – Francine, Spencer thought was her name – asked her daughter, only to be ignored as Tish crouched down next to Spencer again.

“Spencer?” she asked quietly, careful not to accidently touch him. “Can you tell me what happened? What’s… what’s wrong?”

“I…” He couldn’t. The threat of Dilaudid was horrifying to him – no matter how much his body was craving another doze of the drug. Still, he managed to let out a few broken syllables that together formed a word. “Saxon.”

The looks the three humans shared told him everything he needed to know. Not even a full day into his role as Prime Minister and the Master was raising havoc.

“He’s gone completely mad,” Francine said and Clive, her ex-husband, nodded in agreement. “He wanted us to lure Martha in –”

“And you let him,” Clive snapped.

“I thought I was doing what was best for her!” Francine defended. “Compared to that Doctor bloke – there’s something wrong about him, I’m telling you!”

“Not human,” Spencer muttered.

“Who?” Tish asked, her parents too engrossed in their argument to notice the conversation. “The Doctor?”

Spencer slowly nodded. “And the Master.”

“Who?”

“Saxon,” Spencer explained. “That’s… that’s his real name.”

“What do you mean by not human?” Francine asked, making Spencer jump. Apparently, she was listening to the conversation, though Clive wasn’t if to judge by how confused he looked. “Aliens?” Spencer nodded again and she huffed. “Same species, too, I bet. Should’ve known the two of them were cast from the same mold.”

“They weren’t,” Spencer found himself saying. “They couldn’t be more different, even as kids… both of them wanted to go out to the universe, but the Doctor wanted to see its wonders while all the Master wanted was to watch it burn…”

He wasn’t sure at which point Tish backed from him, but he was aware that when he was done talking she was a good two feet away from him.

“You say that like… like you know them,” Clive said. “Like you… like you knew them, back then.”

“Did you?” Tish asked, clearly starting to get scared at the prospect. “Spencer, are you… are you alien?”

Spencer could do nothing but nod once more before turning away from the trio before him.

What could they think of him? It was clear that their opinion of the Doctor wasn’t particularly high, and with the Master kidnapping them… they must think he was terrible as well, just by association.

“Oh, Spencer,” Tish sighed instead, the level of empathy she radiated enough to make Spencer’s head spin after so long without contact. “What has he done to you?”

“Nothing that should concern you,” the Master’s voice rang through the cell, making Spencer flinch as he turned to look at his former friend. “Can I trust that you’ve learned to behave by now, Professor?”

_My name is Spencer Reid._

The words were on the tip of Spencer’s tongue, threatening to burst out, and he just barely kept them in. He wasn’t sure what the consequences of correcting the Master during what was clearly a display of power were, but he was sure he didn’t want to find out.

Instead, he lowered his glance to avoid the other Time Lord’s.

“Better,” the Master hummed. “But not quite there, I think. Shoes. Off.”

At that, Spencer’s eyes darted up again.

It took him weeks after the Hankel incident to be able to take his shoes off in front of others. The fear that someone would use that vulnerability the way Charles had made him near paralyzed with fear.

Even when he did manage to bring himself to do it, it was only in front of those he completely trusted – a group of people the Master wasn’t a part of even before truth came out about what he made Spencer endure, and most certainly wasn’t a part of now.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” the Master asked, making one of his thugs move forwards threateningly.

Looking down again, Spencer reached a shaking hand towards his shoes, slowly untying the laces and trying his hardest to keep his breathing leveled. He could see the looks Tish ad her parents were sending him, but ignored them as he took off one shoe, then the sock beneath it and following the motions on his other leg.

Nearly nobody knew, but Spencer’s feet still bore the marks of Charles’ punishment. Thin, white lines that the Doctor promised him would fade away, eventually. Probably even faster than it should, considering the Time Lords’ healing capabilities were much more effective than humans’.

When he was done, he looked back up.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” the Master all but cooed. “Come out, now. I’m afraid my plans for you are slightly different at the moment. You’re going to get a front row seat for _everything_. Oh, don’t worry,” he added offhandedly at the three remaining prisoners as soon as Spencer was out of the cell and within his grasp. “Someone should come for you soon.”

If looks could kill, each of the Jones’ family members would have killed the Master four times over.

It wasn’t until they were in the car and driving that Spencer allowed himself to try and contact the Doctor.

The last thing he expected was for a reply to arrive in a matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on time! Who'd have thought?

The Doctor was, for lack of a better word, a mess.

After everything that had happened at the end of the universe – reuniting with Jack, helping the refugees get to Utopia, finding out the Master was alive and having the other Time Lord steal his TARDIS – he thought he had a fairly good idea why Spencer was so closed off the last time they met.

The Master always was willing to do whatever it took to make sure the Professor was as close to him as was possible, and he wasn’t below going to threats and blackmail if that’s what it took to make it happen.

The fact that since the Doctor, Martha and Jack managed to return to what Spencer would perceive as Present Time Earth, the Profiler wasn’t answering his phone only strengthened that feeling. The fact that, when the Doctor called Prentiss to ask if she knew anything, she all but hung up the phone on him, made him certain.

The Master was holding Spencer captive. Something had happened to make the usual threats less than enough and make Spencer try to contact at least one of his coworkers. Which, in turn, led to the Master threatening _them_.

The Doctor painfully knew that his oldest friend was in trouble, and there was nothing he could do to help him. Again.

So when, after almost a day of zero contact from Spencer, the Doctor finally received a message from him through their mental bond, he was more than a bit surprised.

_‘Doctor? Can you hear me?’_

The Doctor, Martha and Jack were currently on their way to the airport the Master and the rest of the world’s leaders were to depart from. At the familiar voice in his mind, the Doctor stopped in his tracks, nearly making Martha and Jack crash into him.

_‘Spencer?’_

“Doctor?” Jack asked.

“It’s Spencer,” the Doctor said shortly, effectively cutting Jack off.

“Oh, god,” Martha breathed out. “Is he okay?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” the Doctor replied, turning out the two humans in order to fully hear what Spencer was saying.

_‘Oh, thank Rassilion,’_ Spencer said. _‘I was worried the Master got to you.’_

_‘He very nearly did,’_ the Doctor replied, deciding it was better not to add that, in certain ways, he already has. _‘What about you? Where are you?’_

_‘I…’_ Even in his mind, Spencer’s voice was shaking. _‘He got me. We’re currently heading to Heathrow Airport.’_

_‘So are we.’_

_‘Doctor, you’ve got to be careful,’_ Spencer hurriedly said. _‘You know what he’s capable of. You know he’ll do anything to get universal domination.’_

_‘I know,’_ the Doctor replied. _‘I have a plan. Well… wort of. Parts of a plan. Around ninety percent… maybe less. Definitely more than sixty.’_

_‘Be careful,’_ Spencer said. _‘He’s got more power now than he ever did before… and he had more time to plan this than he did before.’_

_‘How long?’_ the Doctor asked.

_‘At least a year and a half.’_

Which meant, given that the leeway the Doctor assumed for the TARDIS coordination system after he had locked it was eighteen months, at the most, the Master used all the time he could get.

_‘Stay strong,’_ he told Spencer. _‘I’m coming to get you.’_

_‘Doctor, wait!’_ Spencer all but called out in his mind as he was about to disconnect the mental bond. _‘Tell Martha that I saw her family. They’re fine… or, at least, as fine as anyone could be in these circumstances. They’re physically unharmed.’_

_‘I’ll tell her,’_ the Doctor promised. _‘I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.’_

Cutting off the link that connected them was one of the hardest things the Doctor had ever done, but he knew it was necessary. He had work to do, and it wouldn’t do to constantly worry about Spencer. At least without him literally in his mind, he would be able to push those thoughts aside.

Or so, at least, he told himself.

* * *

Emily Prentiss was _not_ okay.

Ever since her conversation with Spencer was cut off by Saxon – though, Emily now realized it was probably not his real name – she was on edge. The admission of how much power Saxon had and the ability he had to hurt every single one of their team members helped her understand why Spencer didn’t say anything before.

Which still led to the question of what changed. What did Saxon do that pushed Spencer over the line and made it so that the truth became more important than the safety of everyone they cared about. What made it more important than his mother, who Spencer guarded from harm with everything he had?

Emily could only guess, and her guesses only made her more concerned for her friend’s wellbeing.

That said, there were a few things she _could_ figure out on her own. For example, she figured out that whoever Saxon truly was, he was of the same species as Spencer and the Doctor. Therefore, his apparent obsession around the two of them.

Now, _that_ thought was terrifying by itself.

Spencer told her what happened to his home planet. He told her that everyone had died at the end of the Time War. So how did Saxon survive?

In addition, as soon as the Toclafane’s broadcast was aired Emily knew it was nothing more than a hoax. Even if she knew for certain that such aliens existed, she wouldn’t trust a word that came out of Saxon’s mouth, and didn’t believe for a second that they truly were friendly.

And, judging by the Doctor’s panicked tone when he called her, the team weren’t the only ones who weren’t able to get in contact with Spencer. Of course, when they asked, she said that she talked to him and that he said he probably wouldn’t be available for the rest of the day – it wouldn’t do to get the others suspecting, with everything that was at risk – but it was clear that Saxon had Spencer hidden somewhere far from reach.

Which was why she was more than a bit relieved to see Spencer at the live broadcast from the Valliant where President Winters was talking to the World’s Nations.

That is, until the camera managed to focus on him long enough for her to see that there was something wrong.

She wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Is it just me or that Reid looks off?”

Morgan’s question cut through the silence of the bullpen area. None of their team members replied, but it was clear that they all saw the same thing he did.

The President invited the Toclafane to appear, and Emily finally received an answer as to Saxon’s real name.

_The Master._ She read the files. She heard the stories.

She finally understood Spencer’s fear at the thought of someone like him being in charge.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the Toclafane shot President Winters, killing him on the spot. The room erupted into chaos, but her eyes – as well as her team members’ – were glued to the screen.

The Doctor ran forward. The guards caught him and held him back. Spencer jumped from his seat, not hesitating for a moment as he placed himself between the Doctor and the Master, even though he was barely holding himself up. Emily couldn’t help but notice he was barefoot, and wondered how none of the present on the ship noticed it before.

“Leave him alone!” he called out, and Prentiss felt as though a knife had gone through her heart.

_“Leave her alone,”_ he said not even two days ago, when the Master took the phone from him while they talked. _“Leave all of them alone.”_

She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t hear what was being said around her, nor what the Master, the Doctor and Spencer were saying on the screen. Vaguely, she noticed that while most of the team disassembled after the death - the _murder_ – of President Winters, Morgan remained much in the same trance as her.

The Master kicked Spencer out of the way as he pointed his screwdriver – laser screwdriver, he said before – at the Doctor, rapidly aging him.

“ _No_!”

Through the chaos, Spencer’s agonized scream cut through, finally making Emily snap out.

“Two minutes past,” the Master said, a cruel smile tugging at his lips as he turned back to the cameras. “So, Earthings. Basically, er… end of the world. Here come the drums!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know when I'll have The Year That Never Was up. I have a lot of ideas for it, but have only very little written. What I can say is that it won't cover the entire year, only parts that I think are important, and from several points of view.
> 
> Also, it will be M-rated for several major character deaths, even if they'll all return to life once the Year is over.
> 
> Already looking forwards to meeting you again, ~Mlr96


End file.
